


Katerina Bellatrix Snape-Riddle-Lupin

by Lillymoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Godric Gryffindor Bashing, Metamorphmagus, Multi, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/pseuds/Lillymoid
Summary: After the supposed death of Harry's lovers he finds himself going back in time not staying in one place for long. He gives gifts to the younger versions of his lovers. He also refuses to be Harry potter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel that was written to be independent. If you haven't read Antlia Regulus Black that is okay. For those who are looking for the sequel here it is. I'm in the process or rewriting the ending so it won't be like my other fics that are completed before I post them. I figured you all have waited long enough.
> 
> For those reading on a laptop/computer/desktop/whatever you wish to call it I apologize for the short 'paragraphs' all my stories are written on my phone at this time and that's how I judge length

Katerina Bellatrix Snape-Riddle-Lupin, was a Metamorphmagus. She was once known Harry Potter. That was after she got stolen from her parents Bellatrix Black and Remus Black. Her parents named him/her Antlia Regulus Black. She was Slytherin and Ravenclaw Heir.

She also has a familiar named Fawkes who is a phoenix that will take her though time, she will never have to worry about not understanding someone or something thanks to him.

Her mates just died during a huge war. She won the war to get revenge for her lovers. She was seventeen, her birthday was January 13th 1979.

Katerina had light brown hair that went past her lower back. She no longer needed glasses as she used a spell to fix her eyesight. She filled out the corset she always wore. She had fair skin, her eyes a deep blue that her mother had. No one could deny she was beautiful.

She also had a tattoo in memory of her lovers. The tattoo had the shape of a human heart over it, it had a cauldron over it in the middle it. Below the cauldron was a wolf laying there protecting it. A snake wrapped around the wolf and the cauldron. Finally, a rose wrapped around the entire thing with thorns protecting it. Below it had S.T.S. T.M.R.J. R.J.L. with 06:07:1996 as the date on it.

○○○○

"Where are we Fawkes?" Katerina asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Regulus Black said. They were in the Black family home

"Katerina, this is my Phoenix Fawkes. You're Regulus Black and this is your family home. The real question is what year is it?" She said.

"1979, February 7th." He said.

"Well, that saves me a lot of trouble. I go by many names as I'm a Metamorphmagus. You only know me by one, it's Antlia Regulus Black."

"So you're my child?" Regulus asked.

"Yup, I just finished a great war. I hope you'd be proud of me. I never knew you. Antlia will be stolen, when she's sixteen she will reconnect with Bella and now I'm 17 and I've lost everything I have ever known. I'm glad I met you. I love you. I know that may not be to much for you."

"No matter what I'll always be proud of you no matter what form you take." He said.

"Here take this, it's my memories. You deserve to know your child." She said as she pulled the memory out of her temple and give them to him.

"Aren't you afraid of changing everything you know?" He asked her.

"Maybe, I'll change a few things. But I know no matter what my past happened the same way. When I arrive and it isn't the same it won't matter. I'll still leave to go on this quest." She said.

"Here, you deserve to know me too. No matter what I'm proud of you." He said. He took his memories and connected them to her head. "Just know no matter what has or will happen I'm proud of you."

"Thank you dad. I'm sad I'll never know you until now." She said. "Maybe I'll stop by again, I don't know what my future hold though.

○○○○

"Who are you?" A young Severus said. She looked around and saw the two beds, he must be in fifth year.

"Is it before or after OWLs for you?" She asked as she sat down on his bed.

"I'm a seventh year." He said.

"Oh, sorry I forgot. I really should've known better. So before or after NEWTs?"

"It's Christmas break. As you can see I'm the only one here." He said. His wand was still trained on her. She didn't mind though.

"Well, Severus, I'm Katerina." She said.

"That cannot be your full name." He said.

"Katerina never had a last name. Although I did take my lovers last names." She said.

"What happened to them?" He asked now sitting next to her.

"I failed them. We were in this huge battle. We outnumber the other side completely. Someone on the other side was aiming to kill, something we didn't expect. _He_ had to kill them. We were going to have a family after the war. I was going to protect them. I failed them." She said, she took a deep breath trying to calm herself, she was surpised when he put his arms around hsr.

"I don't think you failed them. You didn't kill them. You're obviously a time traveler. why did you come see me?"

"You were special to me before I left." She said.

"How so?" He asked.

"You wouldn't believe me, you were one of my lovers." She said.

"One of them?" He asked her.

"I had three lovers. I won't tell you who the other two are. Though we were all together. They will/did, love you too. You'll have happiness. You deserve all of that." She said.

"What's that?" He asked at the tattoo on her arm. Her corsets never had sleeves so it was in the open.

"It's in memory of them, they died. I know they were happy. I got revenge on their killer. I still failed them, you and the others."

"Is this the day I will die?" He asked as he saw the day. After the three sets of initials there was 06:07:1996

"Yes." She said.

"And someone as pretty as you love me?" He asked.

"Yes, Severus Snape. You deserve all the happiness I can give you. I didn't look like this when I met you. I'm Metamorphmagus, though I didn't know it at the time. I was so naive. You'll fall in love with him, and one day he'll be delirious, you'll be watching him and he'll confess to you. Don't worry about finding me, it will happen, I'll find you." She said.

"Why don't you stay for a bit, eat, sleep. Maybe shower." He said.

"I'll go take a shower then, would you like to join me?" She asked. She was happily surpised when he nodded. She made her way into the showers off the dorm.

"That was my dorm room when I was in Slytherin. That was the best year of my life." She said.

"All the boy's dorms are on this side."

"Yes, but girls can choose to be in the same dorm as a boy. He was a good friend, it's funny to think he was once my enemy. Sorry I'm getting off track. I was loyal to my mates and never will be with anyone else." She said.

"We died, we would want you happy. If you find some one again, be with them. I want you to be happy, and we wouldn't ask you to be alone forever, wizards and witches live for a really long time." He said. "And maybe we didn't really die. I couldn't say, but that bird of yours can. I have a feeling you have a few places to be before you find them again."

••••

"Here, before I go, I want you to have it. It's my memories, all of them including you. I want to show you that you'll be loved no matter what. You are my world. No matter what you do I love you and I will be proud of you, I was always the most protective of you." She said as she handed him her memories. She gave him a small kiss on his lips. "You're beautiful too, Severus."

"I'll miss you, I guess I'll see you in the future?" He asked.

"Of course you will."

○○○○


	2. Chapter 2

She looked around and saw she was in the Gryffindor sixth year dorms. Remus, Sirius, James, and Pettigrew. She cast a spell.

"Woah, hot chick. What was that spell?" Sirius asked.

"It was so no one will tell anyone about this meeting. I rather not have people know about me until a later time." She said.

"What's your name?" James asked.

"I go by Katerina."

"You don't have a last name," Sirius said.

"Katerina doesn't have a last name. I wouldn't tell you anyways. I took my mates' last name." She said.

"And who are your mates?" James asked.

"Who do you think? I'll only tell you one of them." She said.

"Will, I see you again, Katerina? In the future I mean." Remus asked. He knew she was his mate.

"I always knew you were the brains of this crew Moony. Yes, you'll see me again. Although I won't look like this being a Metamorphmagus and all." She said.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Sirius asked.

"You don't, only Moony knows I'm not lying. You're all a bunch of idiots. Oh, and who wants to fight me? I have to get revenge for Severus but I won't see you three again. He doesn't know about me. If you hurt him worse I'll make sure your death is a painful one." She said. She first fought Sirius who she destroyed on a few seconds, then James. Pettigrew wouldn't fight her.

"How are you so strong?" James asked. 

"I think you broke something," Sirius said.

"Don't worry Pettigrew, I'll get you back at a later date. Now Remi, come." She said as she sat on his bed. Remus sat on her lap.

"You're beautiful, even with all of your scars. When we meet again in the future, it will be a hard time for you but I will still love you." She said. She kissed his cheek.

"You never did tell me about your tattoo." He said.

"It is to honour my mates. I don't know if they died or not. I thought they did but I visited a younger version of one of my mates and he said maybe they didn't actually die. I hope they didn't. That is the day I left." She said.

"I'm the wolf right. I don't know who would be the snake. I have an idea about the cauldron. What are the thorns for?"

"I'm their protector. I failed them, they are my heart, since they died I won't let anyone in again." She said.

"We would want to see you happy. Now it's time to go, you'll see me next I'm assuming. You're working your way back in time aren't you?"

"You're too smart for your own good, Remus. I only know of two others that can keep up with you." She said.

"You will keep up with me too. It will be the four of us and we'll be happy." He said. She gave him a kiss one that he submitted to not that anyone but her knew that.

"You'll be happy, Remus. You'll have a family, even if we didn't have children. We had a big family." She said. She gave him a hug before she pulled away and disappeared into time.

○○○○

"Who are you?" Asked a little boy. She knew this was Remus right after getting bit.

"Remus, let me heal you. My name is Katerina." She said as she pulled the young boy into her lap as she used the singing healing spell that Severus taught her.

"What happened to me, Kat?" He asked. His eyes were big staring at her. He was weak right now. She would take care of him while she could.

"You were bitten by a very mean and dangerous werewolf. Not all werewolves are mean though, only a few of them are. Where I come from, I'm in charge of all the werewolves. Most werewolves will become really lonely and then they might attack." She said.

"Is there a way that won't happen to me?" He asked her.

"Do you want it not to happen?"

"Yes, I don't want to be lonely." 

"I'm your mate, you'll meet me in your future. I'll be with you would you follow me? Would you accept me being your alpha?" She asked him.

"You are my alpha. You'll protect me right?"

"I'll have to leave again soon, but I'll always be with you."

"How can you be certain?"

"Do you see this?" She asked pointing to her tattoo. He nodded. "I can give you something similar and it won't be painful, would you like that?" She asked. At his nod, she worked on giving him his own tattoo.

"It's a KBSRL for Katerina. And an RJL for Remus whenever someone in your life becomes important to you their initials will appear." She said.

"Why is it KBSRL?" 

"I have three last names." She said.

"Okay, thank you."

"Why don't we get you home."

She tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead. "You'll have a hard life Remus John Lupin, you'll see me again. I promise. I love you." Katerina says before she disappeared again.

○○○○

Fawkes surprised her and she showed up a few days before Remus was to go to Hogwarts. She didn't expect that. Although she didn't really know when she will appear.

"Kat?" Remus asked. They were in his room. Katerina figured that he must've been really lonely at this point in time.

"It's me Remi. How are you feeling? You're going to Hogwarts soon." Katerina sat next to him on his bed and pulled him close. She wanted to comfort the fears he must be having.

"I'm scared, Katerina. I will be going to Hogwarts soon but I'm a wolf and wolves aren't liked much. What if I don't make friends? What if I'm no good at magic? What if I hurt someone?" Remus held onto Katerina tightly. He was scared about going to Hogwarts. There is so much that could go wrong.

"Don't worry. You'll make good friends. You're brilliant. You are great at magic. Trust yourself. You are amazing, Remus. I am always with you if you need me. No matter where." Katerina told the young boy. She smoothed out his hair. She wanted to give him comfort and strength. She was so proud of them.

"If you believe that I'll try. I'll make you proud Katerina." Remus knew she was leaving soon. She gave her a hug as she disappeared. She was someone who has always been there for him and she will continue to do so he knew.

○○○○


	3. Chapter 3

Unlike with Remus, she went to see young Tom Riddle before going to his older version.

"Who are you?" He asked giving her a sneer.

"You're just a charmer aren't you Tom? My name is Katerina, pleased to meet you," she said. She landed in what must've been his bedroom, they were in the orphanage.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"I think I know more about you then you do. May I sit?" She asked.

: No, she'll sit on me.:

: No, I won't. What is your name?: Katerina asked the snake.

: Nagini.:

: Well met, may I sit here?: 

: You may speaker.: Nagini said.

"How did you do that?" Tom asked.

"No one can learn to be a Parselmouth, it is thought of a dark wizard trait. You can follow your bloodline back to Salazar Slytherin," Katerina said.

"You sound crazy." He said.

"I do, don't I? I guess it's a side effect of having magic. How old are you right now, Tom?" Katerina said.

"I'm nine." He said.

"When you are eleven you may get a letter. I did at least, it will be to go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. A man named Abus Dumbledore will visit you. Do not trust him, he will just try to use you. Not all people with magic are horrible though, same goes for muggles."

"How do you know these things?"

"Well, I'm a wizard. Well, Witch, I guess. Would you like to see?" She asked him. He nodded. She transfigured his bed from the simple bed it was to a very soft and fancy bed.

"I know you'll want to hide it, whisper Kate in Parseltongue. It will change every bed you say it to in a bed just like this, to hide it do the same thing." Katerina said before she demonstrated it. "I'm connected in a way to you that you won't know until I meet you for the first time," she said. "Anyways Muggles are people who don't have magic."

"How do you not know if you're a witch or wizard?" He asked.

"I can change myself to look different ways permanently. I grew up as a wizard as I didn't know I could change. My lovers died though and so I refuse to change back into a wizard. Only they will know me as such," she said. Katerina held a sad smile thinking about her lovers.

"Then why are you telling me?" He asked.

"I don't know, why am I? Are you hungry? Fawkes will get us food."

~I'm not a delivery bird.~

"I know Fawkes but I haven't eaten since I've seen Severus, I feel like Tom deserves a treat." The bird huffed before disappearing to get food.

"How will he even know what I'll like?"

"Because, that's what he does, he knows our futures, our past, our past lives, and our future lives." Katerina transformed a table. "Um, chairs?" Katerina asked the look on Tom's face made her add the chairs. "Sorry, I'm not from this time," she said.

"That explains the dress," he says. They sat down and Fawkes brought the food.

"Thank you, Fawkes. Anyways I'm from the future about 60 years from now. You'll know when you see me, I think you'll see me again before I meet you for the first time," she said. She ate her dinner quietly and in the proper manners.

"What is that?" He asked pointing to her tattoo.

"Would you wait for me to tell you when you're older?" She asked. Tom has always been untrusting.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"What would I do to prove it to you?" Katerina thought over it. They both were true Slytherins so anything she said could be found with a loophole.

"How about this, May I see your hand? I will charm it so whenever someone lies you'll feel like someone is holding your hand. You'll know it," she said. He nodded and she did as such. "Ask me a question that you know the answer to. I will lie to you and that way you will know when someone lies to you."

"Are you breathing?" He asked. That was one thing that could not be incorrect. There are a lot of things that he could ask her but they could be walked around.

"Nope." She said. His hand tightened but it was comfortable in a way. "Do you believe me, Tom?"

"Can I trust you?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Will I see you again?"

"Yes, Tom."

"Can you stay the night?" He asked her.

"I will, why do you want me to stay?" She asked.

"I want to feel loved."

"Tom, you are loved. I will love you until I do not exist anymore." He lowered his eyes to her.

"I just want to know how it feels to be held by a mother figure."

"First of all, Tom never lower your eyes to anyone. You should never bow to anyone, you're too strong for that. Second, I will never be your mother, but I hope to be able to take care of you. I hope I have," she said. She was laying and held Tom in her arms. "You should never bow. No one is better than you. That's not to say you're better than anyone either."

••••

"I have to leave Tom." She said.

"Where are you going?"

"Fawkes will tell me, but I think I'll be going to see an older you. I want to be there for you when I can." 

"You won't forget about me?"

"Tom, I may not be able to take you with me, but I love you. I love you so much. I could never forget about you," she said. Katerina kissed his head. "Until we meet again, Tom," She said as she went away into time.

○○○○

"Oh? Where am I now? This looks to be the chamber of secrets," She said landing in said chamber.

"Katerina?" She turned around and saw Tom.

"My Lord," She said as she bowed to him. She knew him so well, he was seventeen now.

"If I'm never to bow to anyone the same goes for you, My Lady," He said as he pulled her up. "Let us go talk, It's been awhile." He led her to the Slytherin library.

"How are you doing Tom? What has happened since I've seen you last?" She asked as she sat down. As he sat down next to her she saw the look in his eyes.

^Can, I sit on your lap Tom?^

"How did you do that? But if you wish." She did as such.

"Have you done anything to your diary?" She asked he nodded a bit guiltily. "It's okay Tom. I know what you did, I cannot change your future. Well, I accidentally became one of your Horcruxes. It has helped me a lot in my life, and then I hold apart of you with me. We have a special connection," she said.

"Will you tell me about your tattoo?"

"The heart stands for life and love. I had three lovers. I'm unsure what happened to them but I think they've died. I've been told they may have lived. This was their death date, the date they left. These are their initials T.M.R.J, S.T.S, and R.J.L. R.J.L is the reason we were all together. Each object stands for them," she said.

"I'm the snake, aren't I? My initials are T.M.R I don't know where the J is from though."

"Your father's name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. That makes you a junior, don't worry I won't tell anyone. They don't need to know that their Lord is a half-blood," she said.

"Filthy muggle," Tom said.

^May I kiss you, Tom?^ she asked in his head. He nodded. She gently touched his lips with her own. When he tried taking the kiss over she pulled away.

"You are so pretty. I love seeing you angry," she said.

"Would you still love me if you know what I did?"

"I know what you have done and I know what you will do to this date," she said pointing at her arm. He was surprised that she was telling the truth. "Tom, I know you enjoy hurt people. I also know you'd never hurt a child or rape a woman. You like the dark arts, you have and will kill people," she said.

"What are you lying about?" He asked. Katerina looked lost, she had -- oh.

"I'm sorry I forgot about that. There is one time when you'll hurt a child, you will be half out of your mind and you will do it to protect yourself from hearing a prophecy. I forgive you for it, It has to happen and I forgive you for it." The honesty shocked him. "Now tell me about your early years since you've started school. Since I've seen you last," she said.

"Dumbledore did indeed help me get to Hogwarts, I haven't trusted him since day one. The feeling is mutual. I was sorted into Slytherin. I've done a lot of research about my history, Slytherins don't do well with mudbloods, I may be a half-blood but I was muggle-raised and needed to get to the top. I have a following who will all help me achieve my goals. I have top grades, and I've used that spell you taught me since. It makes me feel like I'm home," he said.

"I'm proud of you, Tom. I'm not sure what Fawkes has planned but maybe I can see you again, you'll have to wait longer for me them my other mates."

"What are the thorns for?" He asked looking at her tattoo.

"The thorns represent my need to protect you, all of you. I will be younger than you all when I meet you for the first time. That doesn't mean I will protect any of you any less. Now tell me more about how my spell makes you feel at home?" 

"You have always felt like home. What kind of spell was that anyways? I've never seen such a spell."

"I have created a lot of spells, I'm more dangerous if they don't know the spell. Most of my spells are an improved version of the original one, but a few are original, that I've only made for my own uses," she said.

"Will you stay tonight?"

"I will if you want me to." He nodded. "It's towards the end of the school year, isn't it? I can make your dorm mates jealous of you," she said as she touched her own lips to his.

"I'll let you do whatever you want to, My Lady. Is that why you told me you would never be my mother as you are my lover."

"You are intelligent Tom. Only our other mates will keep up with your brains, yes that is the reason. 'Though I'd never tell a nine-year-old that. As a nine-year-old, I would just protect you and love you as a mother or friend would. Now Tom, how about a trip to Slytherin common room?" She said.

"Slughorn doesn't ever come to the common room, so you don't have to worry about him," Tom said. Katerina led him over towards the wall where she opened a tunnel into the Slytherin common room. "How did you do that?"

"I asked Slytherin for it. You are Slytherin heir and by since I have a part of you I'm also Slytherin heir," She said.

"My Lord." Most of the six and seventh year said.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting these many people, Tom."

"Liar. Will you introduce yourself to them?"

"Of course, My Lord. My name is Katerina. I can honestly say I've never met any of you although I do know people from your family. Tom, you should've seen some of the future Death Eaters faces when they meet me for the first time," Katerina said.

"You come in like a storm My Lady. I think everyone is surprised when they meet you," he said. Everyone was surprised to see him acknowledge someone higher than him.

"It looked similar to this I had a lot more fun and had to punish someone for hurting what's mine, I do not let anyone hurt what's mine," she said.

"What kind of fun?" Tom asked.

"I can show you, My Lord," she said. She went down on her knees looking up at him. "How do you want me?" She asked batting her eyes.

"You'd pleasure me in the middle common room?" He'd ask.

"Of course. Doesn't the audience makes it feel more thrilling?" She said.

"Death Eaters, My Lady, we will move this to somewhere more suitable," Tom said as they followed him to his dorm room.

"I had this exact room my fifth year. What is it with my Slytherins having this room."

"This is the boy's dorms," someone said.

"Yes, my roommate was a boy," she said. "My Lord, how do you want me?" She asked.

"Whatever you wish My Lady," he said.

^May I take your virginity?^ she asked as she made eye contact with him.

^Yes.^ Katerina gave a smile that made most of the other boys in the room back away, not that it affects Tom.

She started kissing him, it was demanding and controlling. She pushed him down on the bed still kissing him. 

"Don't worry about them, Love," she said, she could tell he was nervous. She ran her hands over his body already knowing how to make him putty in her hands. She slowly removed her clothes making it a show of it for her audience.

"You're beautiful, Katerina," he said.

"I'm yours, My Lord." Everyone saw a mark on her arm but it wasn't the same as the one their Lord gave them.

She didn't prepare herself for him, she enjoyed the pain, and she knew it would feel so much better for him. She met his eyes as she lowered herself onto him. ^Relax Love. I've only been with and only will be with three men in my life. One of them is you, the other two are our lovers in the future,^ she said.

^You feel so good.^

^Don't hold back my love. I'll show you exactly how good you will feel,^ she said as she gave another smirk. She moved her hips up before practically slamming herself down, she wouldn't hurt her lover though. The moan she got from him was wonderful. The look in his eyes which was pure lust, only a look she could give him. She came first soon followed by Tom. Tom always was the lover who could make her lose her mind faster than the others.

"You are a slut, having sex out of wedlock." One of the death eaters said as she moved off of her lover. She was fully naked still.

"Perio," She said lazily flicking her hand. "Of course you'd be a Weasley. I didn't know Weasleys could make it into Slytherin." They all watch him spams on the ground. 

"You know the school will be alerted to dark magic use?" Tom said.

"It will be alerted to all spells classified as dark magic, there isn't actually dark magic. Magic is magic. Plus my spells aren't classified or registered. " She said it was another five minutes before she lifted the spell off of the Weasley.

"For your information, Weasel, I have and I will only be with three men. I'd never betrayed them, Tom is one of them. If you hurt one of my own you'll regret it. Does someone have a calming draught?" She asked. Tom handed her one, she opened it and smelled it. "Tom, I knew you were brilliant. I know of one person who can make a better one. He spent his school years working his hardest on potions, got his mastery a year out of school," she said. She gave Weasel a drop of it.

"Only a drop?" Tom asked.

"He deserved it, I will make him deal with the pain. That was only so he could walk. If he keeps shaking in the morning someone gives him a calming draught. Now I need a shower. Will you join me, Tom?"

"Of course My Lady," he said.

"I want you all out before I get back. Take the Weasel with you," she said. Some thought she said the word scum after the word Weasel. They were surprised that she had such a low opinion of him. No one questioned her and left.

••••

"Good night, Tom. I love you," she said.

"Good night, Love. You're amazing," he said.

••••

Tom felt so loved and like he was at home when he woke up. He had only felt like this once before and Katerina was with him.

"Good morning, love," she said. "You're beautiful."

"Why did you treat Weasley like that?" Tom asked thinking of last night. Katerina already used to his behaviour answered him.

"In my time, Weasleys are Blood traitors. I had one fuck me over. There are only five redheads I will ever trust. Yes, they are Weasleys but they hate their name. Although I cannot get them away from the red hair. If you ever have to pick between the Malfoys or the Weasleys, the Malfoys are much more loyal," she said

"Will you still love me if I was old? 1996 is a far way away from now."

"Tom, I'll love you no matter, well unless you looked like Dumbledore. I don't care about how old you are."

"Will you meet me again in the future?" He asked.

"I might, but it won't be my next trip. Fawkes told me that I will have to spend some time in the founders time. Will you still love me if I'm older then I am now?" She asked.

"I will."

"I didn't tell my other mates this but I'll tell you their name. They will make some bad choices but they will come back to you no matter what. Severus Tobias Snape, born January, 9th, 1960. He will be the potions master. Remus John Lupin, born March, 10th, 1960. Remus is a werewolf. I don't want you to hurt them, they won't show that they love you until I come along. Severus will beg for a life of a muggleborn witch. Her name will be Lily Potter née Evans. You will kill her and her husband, then you'll attempt to kill their son Harry Potter. That will be around 1981. The rest of that you'll learn after it happens. I love you."

"You're leaving now aren't you?" He asked but it came more out as a statement.

"I am, I love you, Tom. Katerina Bellatrix Snape-Riddle-Lupin, It was nice to get to know you and spend time with you, Tom Riddle."

"I'll keep them safe My Lady if I meet them before I see you again."

"If you need me just contact me and say the date. I'll hear you no matter where I am in the past or future," she said before she kissed him again before she left with a swirl of the black lake green skirt and the sky blue corset she was wearing.

○○○○


	4. Chapter 4

"Where am I now?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Hogwarts," Said a man from behind her.

"Katerina, may I ask who you are?" She asked. She looked around. The man in front of her had dark hair and dark blue eyes that Tom has. She couldn't really say if his hair was brown or black.

"Salazar Slytherin," He said. He surveyed her. She was strange and she showed up out of thin air. 

"The true Slytherin I see. It's nice to meet you," She said. She wasn't as surprised as she might have been. She had the feeling she was going to the founders time. She had a thing for Sltherins it seemed. So less surprised that he was the first person she saw.

"Why were you asking where you were?" He asked. She wasn't what most expected from a woman. Godric will be throwing a fit.

"I am a Time Traveller. Lady Ravenclaw will enjoy my knowledge." She said. She sat down next to him.

"You don't really follow customs of the time." He said. He enjoyed her laugh. She didn't seem to care that she doesn't fit in.

"I don't. Why should I try to change? I'm not here to look for a lover or a Lord. I have a lover and I bow to no one. People may think I'm a whore, I will never be with someone other than my mates," She said. Her words held conviction. She knew who she was and that was enough. She was comfortable with herself and she knew others who loved her for her.

"Even when they are who knows where in time?" He asked.

He raised an eyebrow that seems just like something her Sev would do. She got a far away look from thinking of one of her lovers. Is he actually dead or did they really live.

"I don't care how far I am from them I am in the past or the future I will stay loyal to them no matter what. No one would try to force me."

"Watch out for Godric then." 

"Gryffindors always cause a problem. I know how to put them in their place though."

: You're not from here. You're too close to my master.: the snake hissed at Katerina. Salazar was about to say something before he was cut off by more hissing.

: I'm sorry, I did not know. I'm from the future, way-way into the future.: Katerina said as she moved farther away from Salazar.

"Are you one of my descents? Parseltongue is not something that can be learned."

"I have no direct tie to you, my eldest mate though, he is the only living heir. I have part of his soul. Which makes me as much as the Slytherin heir as he is."

"Tell me about these mates." He said. If one of her mates was his decentent what are the others like? What is he like? Salazar never had much to go for family. He had a child which seems like forever ago with a woman he loved before she ran off with the child and he never saw them again.

"After some food and some rest, please. It's been a long travel. It was 1942 when I left and now it's about the year 256 correct?" She asked.

"Yes, very well some food and rest. I shall introduce you to everyone and maybe I can show you around the castle, it must look different then it is in your time."

"Thank you, I would like that."

○○○○

"Salazar, who is that?" Helga asked. Salazar was never that comfortable around women. He had taken a liking to Helga and Rowena quickly but he had to when they forced their presence on him. They never liked the idea of getting married or having to serve a man. Godric tended to have different view on everything which was another reason to spend more time with Salazar.

"Helga, Rowena, this is Katerina. Katerina, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw." Salazar said.

Katerina surveyed them and realised they looked similar to what she though they would yet different. Rowena was tall and had dark hair her eyes were a dark blue. She was holding a book but she also had her hair up tight and looked stern much like Professor Mcgonagal. Helga on the other had blonde hair that was more of a honey color and as far away as Draco's hair color you can get. She was fairly skinny. Katerina always imagined Helga as a heavy set woman much more like Professor Sprout.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you," Katerina said honestly. She would enjoy getting to know the founders. It was different than what she could have expected.

"Who is the whore?" Godric said as he saw her. Katerina's eyes narrowed at him. Who did he think he was. She noticed the red hair and she assumed Gryffindor. She had never trusted anyone with red hair. She relaxed and started acting innocent.

"And people thought Slytherins are evil. I love my snakes very much thank you." Said loud enough for Salazar to hear her. "I don't know. I don't see a whore Godric Gryffindor," Katerina said looking completely confused. Salazar had to hide his amusement, she would be very entertaining.

"I was talking about you." He said. She did not fit his standards of a woman. She seemed too close to the others already. Salazar never had women guests. Godric thought he was done with that after he got rid of the other woman.

"Oh, that is not a name to use in ladies company." She said. Katerina instantly did not like Godric. She felt ready to kill him now. No one talked to her that way. She would wait though. She can't kill anyone right away it would make it look like she did it.

"No honourable lady would wear that." He said.

"I'm sorry, I did not grow up with a mother to know as such. No need to be an arse though, no wonder you have no ladies fawning for you," She said. "It has to be the red hair, all redheads I've met have been nothing but bad news. I will only trust five redheads in my life, they are bad news but they put their attention elsewhere. Not talking down to their superior."

"You're not my superior, you are a whore!" His face turned an interesting shade of red to match his hair. She knew it was from anger and not embarrassment. Godric was a person who always seem to get his way.

"I'm sorry nothing is ever known to get through a Gryffindor. May the four of us take this to somewhere else?" She asked. They nodded and she left towards the come and go room when she felt a spell hit her. She blocked it with a magical absorption barrier, it would look like the spell hit her. She knew never to turn her back to an enemy without proper protection. She was a great actor and would wait for awhile.

"Welcome," She said.

"I didn't know the castle had this room," Rowena said.

"Now is not the time Rowena. What is this place it looks nothing like I've ever seen before." Salazar said.

"This was how our manor looked. I hope Luna keeps it intact." Katerina said.

"This is a whole manor?" Rowena asked.

"I'll show you around." Katerina showed them around and ended in the kitchen. "How about some food? It has been a long journey for me," Katerina said as she started cooking for the four of them.

"I never took you for one cooking, Katerina."

"I don't know if that is a compliment or an insult Salazar. But yes I tend to do the household chores on occasion. Our elves need a break sometimes and they really do work too hard."

"I can not tell if you were raised as a Lord or a Lady," Helga said.

"Thank you. I'm a shapeshifter and I like both forms as much as the other. I was born with two forms. I always changed between male and female. I was taken away from my family when I was one and raised as another name. There must've been a failed blood adoption as I was male and couldn't remember my true self. I was about 14 well I actually was sixteen when I was able to be my true self. It was then that Katerina was born. Katerina does not bow, does not serve, and she does not hold back.

○○○○

It's been around three years now, Katerina was in her early twenties. She collapses in pain.

^June, 9th, 1956,^ she heard. It was Tom. He was hurt.

"Katerina!" Salazar yelled as he caught her.

"I'll be back soon. I don't know when but my mate needs me. I promised him if he told me the date I'd be there for him. I'll be back. FAWKES!" She screamed as said bird appeared and took her to the date. Fawkes would take her where her mate was.

The three founders watched her go. Godric died about a year and a half after she arrived. Katerina plead innocent.

Rowena was the most worried. Katerina was a sister she never had. Rowena, Helga, and Salazar didn't have much in the ways of family. Katerina became their family as much as they were hers. They were worried.

Katerina was one that would spend hours talking about everything with Rowena and she was witty and accepting. She learned that Katerina's mother was one of her descendants. Rowena was very similar to Luna if anyone asked.

○○○○

"Tom, where are you?" She said as she cast a Lumos. She was looking around. 

"Katerina?" He asked It sounded weak. She found him quickly and he was hurt. She started doing all she could to heal him. Fawkes brought her potions and potions to help her. He passed out by then but he still was living. She didn't know where to go at this time. She didn't know this time well enough.

"Fawkes, could you bring us back to the founders? When I left. I don't know where else we could go." Fawkes chirped and transported them back. It was about an hour from when she left when she arrived.

○○○○


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read through this chapter to see what happens I just realised I finished it awhile ago or at least I hope so anyway here you are.

"Katerina?" Salazar asked. Salazar became such a good friend of hers. He was her brother. She didn't have siblings but the founders were hers doesn't matter if it wasn't by blood.

"He was hurt, I didn't know the time so I brought him back here, he will have to leave again once he's well. Sadly I'll have to return him where I got him from," Katerina said frantically. She held onto Tom as tightly as she could crying into his chest. "It's my fault, how come I always fail them. I can never protect them," She said. She blamed herself for it. If she just tried harder if she spent more time with them. An endless cycle of 'if'.

"Let us get you both into bed," Salazar said. He tried to soothe her. He had never seen her those upset about anything. This was one of her mates though and he seems like he almost died. What was the future if the young man had to deal with almost dying. Katerina didn't seemed surprised that he was hurt she seemed quilty. They all knee she tended to blame herself for everything that happens. Everything bad that happened.

"I'm glad it's summer. I would hate for the students to see me like this," She said. She rose with her head held high as she made her way down to the dungeons. Her room was connected to Salazar's. She had her crying fit now she just needed to get herself back in control and make sure Tom was okay, to make sure that he knew that she was sorry.

"You need rest, we will watch over the both of you," Helga said. Her heart hurt as her and Rowena watched the three of them head down to the dungeons she noticed what Salazar noticed and her heart broke for the girl she considered family. She wasn't as close to her as Rowena or Salazar were but they were still family.

"You're all too good to me," She said as she laid Tom on her bed. : Kate: she whispered to the bed in Parseltongue before she crawled onto her bed. She wouldn't let her lover have anything else.

••••

It wasn't long before she awoke again. Tom was already awake and Salazar was still sitting there, the two of them staring at them.

"Gods help me. What did you two do?" Katerina asked.

"He accused me of being inappropriate towards you."

"You were already glaring at me," Tom said.

"Tom Riddle, you are 31 years old. Your nine-year-old self was better behaved. Tom, I would never sleep with someone other than you or my other two mates. Salazar has never been inappropriate to me, he has been my best friend, my brother, and my protector the entire time I've been here. Unmarried women in this time don't really do well."

"You look older, Katerina."

"I'm about 20 right now. I couldn't say for sure as the time travel messes with the dates." She gave Tom a kiss.

"Only if Godric could've seen this," Salazar said. She gave a small laugh.

"Now let me introduce you both," Katerina said.

"You should call the others. They will want to meet him." Katerina gave him a glare. "It's not my fault. You collapse, disappear, then return an hour later with him in your arms crying. They are worried and I rather not deal with their anger because they weren't here when he woke up."

"I hate it when you're right." She called forth her Patronus, three appeared. One was a wolf, another was a stag, the last one was a snake that looked very similar to Nagini. "Rowena, Helga, stop worrying we are awake. You may see us as long as Rowena can keep her questions down for now," she said. Not much longer they appeared. She saw the relief on there faces and she felt a little guilty but she knew that they were just worried.

"You scared us, Katerina. Don't do that to us again," Helga said sternly.

"Not my fault I was scared myself, introductions now. Tom, this is Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. Founders, this is my eldest mate, Tom Riddle."

"Don't use that name, I hate that name," Tom said.

"Tom, calm down. You're safe here, it's me. Do not expect me to call you Voldemort. I'm your lover, not your follower," She said. "I've always called you Tom and I will not change that. Although I can probably come up with a few creative names." The look in her eye made no one ask for those names.

"I'm sorry, Katerina. I'm starting to lose my head a bit," He said.

"You will, I know. Now greet the founders."

"My Ladies, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw," He said with a small bow but he never lowered his eyes. "Slytherin."

"He's not sure if you're actually Salazar Slytherin. He'd be disappointed, but he's too proud to say so," Katerina said. Implying that this was his descendant.

"We will take our leave. Will you be up for dinner, Katerina?" Helga asker. At Katerina's head shake, she left taking Rowena with her. She knew how private Katerina could be adding onto having her mate her it is understandable.

"Oh, so this is him then?" Salazar said.

"I'm really seeing the similarities now," Katerina said.

: Anna, are you in here? I know you like Katerina more than me,: Salazar said in Parseltongue.

: That's not true, you're my master. She just respects me,: Anna said back. She was the snake that Katerina got hissed at when she arrived.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Salazar asked. Tom nodded. Tom was curious it was like seeing everything for the first time again.

: Is this your mate, Katerina? He smells weird like you,: Anna said.

: Yes, he was harmed recently. I would appreciate it if you made sure he's safe while he's here.: 

: I'll keep your mates safe, you're family after all.:

"Tom, what happened? I went to you as fast as I could," She asked him. He collapsed onto her trying not cry. She smoothed his hair and rubbed circles on his back with her other hand. "You are okay. I promised to keep you safe, I keep failing you. What can I do if all I do is fail you."

"You're lying," He said. He felt it. Ever since he met her for the first time he always knew. It had come in handy knowing who to trust. "You have never failed us. You have always tried your hardest to keep us safe. But we find trouble. Must be a Gryffindor trait." He said with a sneer at Gryffindor.

"You didn't have to meet the man. We're all surprised that Katerina wasn't the one to kill him," Salazar said.

"What did he do?" Tom asked.

"Called me a whore and insisted that I was every time he saw me." Tom looked upset at that. "I wasn't the one to kill him," She said. Tom smiled at that, that was a lie.

"Of course not, my love. So how did you kill him?" Tom asked.

"Were you really the on to kill him?" Salazar asked.

"The first time I met him he called me a whore and then tried to hex me as my back was turned. He didn't actually harm me. I used a shield and blocked it, when I was able to look at the spell later, it was similar to what in our time is known the imperious curse. Instead of controlling me, it would weaken my will and make me more inclined to suggestions. My mind would be fogged over as it gave the feeling as if one was drunk."

"It wasn't any loss," Salazar said. "It's hard to believe he'd do that though."

"I did insult him, called him an arse. I said I was better than him. I also told him that it was no surprise no one wanted to be with him," She said. "Anyways, my one mate was a potions master, he taught me potions so I used one of them. No one would know as the potion doesn't exist at this time."

○○○○

It had been two weeks since Tom arrived. He had gotten to know the founders and they quickly became part of his family. He would miss them but he was happy knowing that Katerina was cared for.

"Katerina, Can we speak?" Tom said.

"What is it, Tom?"

"I need to go back, you know it. While there you should check in with the others," Tom said.

"You're right, I'll say goodbye. I cannot say if I'll ever be back. Can you give me a bit?" She asked. He nodded and followed silently, he held onto her hand. He knew she was worried that he'd get hurt again. He also thought she was worried about not coming back. He knew she would never say that she was worried but this is her family.

"Katerina?" Salazar asked.

"I'm leaving, I don't know if I'll return and if I do I don't know when. You were all family to me. In a way, I'd never had in the future."

"You take care of yourself, you hear me. You'll always be welcomed here. We are sad to see you leave." Helga said giving her a hug, then Tom. "We'll miss you too, Tom." She had been the one much more mother like. Helga could be a bit overbearing but they all loved her.

"You have things to do Katerina, you'll return. You'll be happy when you're back." Rowena said she was a seer just like Luna was. Many times Rowena seemed to get that dreamy voice that they all knew from Luna. Rowena was an older sister and it was a nice feeling of having a family. She had a family in her lovers but it was different from the family she had in the founders.

"You, my Lady. Will be greatly missed. You'll always be welcomed. I would like to meet your other mates one day if you'd ever return." Katerina gave Salazar a hug. She would probably miss him the most. She was close with Rowena but no where near as close as she was with Salazar. 

"I'll miss you. I have a cauldron and a wolf to go take care of. Plus this one. Stay safe," She said before Fawkes transferred them back in time.

○○○○


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, haven't posted in forever. I'm determined to finish this story by the end of the month. I make no promises though. ENJOY!

They were early before she dropped him off, they didn't go where he was right away.

"Why are we early?"

"I wanted to talk to you. What happened before I arrived?"

"I think it was Dumbledore somehow, I'm not sure. I just remembered getting hit with a spell then everything from there is a blur. I cannot believe I allowed myself to be hit by a spell. Of course, they hexed me with my back turned."

"Tom," She threw her arms around him, she remembered how bad it was when she arrived. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm always failing the three of you."

"You've never failed us. Now it's time for you to leave, Katerina. Go protect your other mates." He told her giving her a kiss. He will miss her until she returns again.

○○○○

"How are you doing, Severus?" She asked him. She was in what she assumed to be his bedroom.

"Katerina?" He said. He walked over to her and hugged her. She pulled him onto her lap. "You, look different."

"I am different. I've spent a few years in a place, maybe if I save you all we could go back there, I think you'll like it," She said. He grumbled a bit about being on her lap.

"He killed, Lily. I vowed to protect her son." He said.

"You're going to have a hard fourteen years. I'll stop by again before then, love."

"Is that how long I'll have to wait before you see me for the first time?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'm worried when I get back to Hogwarts when I left if you'll still love me. I'm older than when I left."

"We'll love you no matter what." 

"Here, I realized that I didn't give you anything when I left. I'm sorry."

"What are you giving me?"

"It cannot be seen." She said. She took his arm with the dark mark it was covered and he tried to pull away. "Severus, I've already seen the dark mark. I still love you no matter what side you are on in this stupid war." She rolled up his sleeve and kissed it.

It was beautiful, too bad it was dangerous because Tom was crazy. She took its ability to kill away, instead of pain, it was a tightening sensation. She added a cauldron, a snake, a wolf, and a rose around it.

"I had this connection with my other two mates where I could hear them, feel them, know if they're safe or not. I didn't have that with you. This gives me that connection, you'll feel the same thing with me now. I altered the dark mark it took away the pain, it will feel like a tightening sensation, you have to still answer his call though. It also won't kill you, I won't let him kill you. He's not too happy when he hears about you again." She said.

"How long are you staying?"

"As long as you want me to."

"You look like you want to ask me something."

"I want to know if I can have you. Sex is supposed to feel good if you'll allow me." Katerina said.

"Why would you want me?" He knew she knew. Dumbledore and his year mates had taken advantage of him.

"Because you are amazing, you're beautiful, you're brilliant, and I love you. I want to give you a positive experience. What they did is wrong."

"I'm yours."

She kissed his arm before laying him down on the bed, she made sure he could always see her, she wouldn't allow any different with her mates. She knew her mates so well, it didn't matter if they knew her yet or not. She ran his hands down him, she only wanted his pleasure. She always looked into his eyes.

"You're beautiful, Severus Snape. I love you, unconditionally."

She kissed down his body until she reaches his manhood. She kissed the top of it before she brought her mouth down on it, she sucked and hummed while bobbing her head up and down on his shaft. She didn't let him complete just yet. 

"I want to hear those noises you make." She moved so that her entrance was over his beautiful cock. She went down on him and saw the pure look of pleasure on his face. 

••••

"I won't look like this when I meet you for the first time, I'll be one of the people you least suspect. I think all of us will." It was morning and she would have to leave soon.

"How will I know it's you? How will any of us know it's you?"

"I might stop by, maybe. I'll be male when you meet me." She said.

"I'll miss you."

"I miss all of you, I always do. You'll see me again I promise. I love you, you are loved."

○○○○

"Remus, how are you doing?"

"Lily and James are dead, Sirius is in Azkaban, and no idea what happened to Peter."

"Wormtail is still alive, he's a traitor though. He told Voldemort the secret to get to them. It had to happen, I'll be the one to kill him."

"How old are you now?"

"About 20, 21. It's hard to tell with all the time travel." Katerina said.

"What am I supposed to do now? They were my only friends."

"You'll see me again, Harry is still alive. Do you know an Alexander?"

"I um -- that's the name I go by when I'm -- " He didn't want to say it.

"That's the name you go by when you are with the death eaters? It's okay Remus. I didn't tell my other mates this but I will end up following the dark lord. Don't worry about it, okay. I want you to know even if I'm not physically here, I'm always with you. I love you and that's what connects us."

"You're leaving again." He said.

"I'm sorry. I cannot stay. I do spend the night with my other mates but that nose of yours is too good, I don't want to let you know who I am just yet."

"I understand."

"I love you, it doesn't matter if you're a werewolf or not."

"I'll miss you."

"So will I. I think the next time you see me is when I'll see you for the first time." She gave him a kiss before she left again.

○○○○

"Who are you!" Tom demanded. Katerina didn't think she would visit him, even more so this close to his death, but she couldn't leave him.

"Hello, Tom. You know who I am, I'm Katerina." She saw him point his wand at her. He was going to cast a Crucio at her she moved out of his way and took his wand from him. She wouldn't allow him to do that. She wrapped her arms around him making sure to keep his wand out of his reach. She rather not be cursed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He told her.

"Come on Tom. It's me. You know I refuse to call you anything else. I don't care what name you gave your self you will always be my Tom. You look horrible." She ran her hands over his face. His eyes were red and his hair was much longer now. She ran her hands through his hair trying to calm him. Katerina knew she was playing with fire right now, she knew he was insane at this point in time. She wishes she could've avoided it but she still loved him. Even if he was insane and had tried to curse her.

"You're not lying but I don't believe you." He told her, he was a bit calmer.

"I didn't give you the gift of knowing when people are lying just so you could doubt them. Come on, Love. Let me take care of you, just for tonight." She saw him nod not that he knew why he did so.

"Can I have my wand back?" He asked. He let her pull him to the bathroom.

"After I leave. I don't want to get cursed. It's not that I don't trust you, love, but you're losing your head a bit. I still love you." She pulled him into the bath making him relax. She knew it was a matter of weeks before he will be in a state of non-being. She was sad that it had to happen. She wished she could change it but even if she could she wouldn't. The Potters weren't her parents. She will allow them to die.

"Why are you here?" He allowed himself to lose control under her hands. He didn't understand it but he trusted her more than anything. He was sure that he had never met this woman before but she wasn't lying about it.

"I want to take care of you. I'm not able to spend the night but I'm able to spend time with you. I love you, Tom. You need me just as much as I need you. Now into bed with you, Love." She told him. She could see that his bed wasn't the one she gave him. 

: Kate: she whispered and watched it transform. She would do anything for her love even if he was like a child right now. He was fragile. Not that she would tell him so.

"Why are you taking care of me?" He was half asleep.

"Because I can and because I want to. Sleep now, Love. Remember you are never alone." She sat with him waiting until he fell asleep. She ran her hands through his hair. She loved him and was happy when he fell asleep with a smile on his face and looked at peace. "I love you, Tom. No matter what." With that she allowed Fawkes to disappear.

○○○○

"What are we doing here Fawkes?" She asked. Katerina could see it was her second year of school and she saw her young self.

~He needs you, Harry needs someone.~ Katerina nodded at this. She didn't remember this but she understood. She knew there was the possibility of changing somethings in time. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it would.

"Who are you?" He asked her. Katerina just smiled at her younger sell. Sitting on his bed across from him.

"No one ever asks interesting questions. It's always 'Who are you?' 'Where did you come from?' and 'Why are you here?' It is annoying Harry. You would think someone would come up with something original. I know three of the smartest men and I'm in love with them and here we are answering normal questions like who where and why." Katerina told her younger self.

"I would like to know who you are 'hough," Harry told her. He didn't know who this strange woman was but he felt comfortable with her.

"I'm you of course. I much like this form but if you wish I could change to look just like you. I rather avoid that, I promised I wouldn't do that after their deaths." She looked at him. She was so young and seemed clueless.

"What is your proof. You don't even have to change."

"Your best friends are Ron and Hermione but you realised that they weren't really your friends. You don't want to be under Dumbledore's control but you don't have many options. You thought it would be better but you are still forced to go back to your aunt's. You know they will kill you before you even have the chance to finish school. You saved Hermione from the Troll and that's how you became friends. You lived in a cupboard for most of your life. You hate when people tell you that you look just like James Potter with your mother's eyes. Is that enough?"

"Yeah, if you're me why do you look like that."

"There is a lot of shocking information that I will tell you. I don't remember this meeting but I knew I would change a few things in my travels. You will or have found a diary of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. He looks to be sixteen. He is the first you really fall in love with. There are two others -- " he cut her off at this.

"Professor Snape." He mumbled.

"Yes, you like him but you don't have the chance to get to know him, you don't have the chance to fall in love with him yet. Be patient there will be a time. Severus is under the impression that you're a pampered prince. He will learn differently after he saves you from death at the hands of your relatives. You haven't met your third lover just yet. You are Metamorphmagus. You don't know what that means yet it means you can change your appearance at will. It's the reason I look like this."

"My parents aren't Lily and James Potter are they?"

"No, they're not. Your mother's name is Bellatrix and your father's name is Regulus. He is the younger brother of Sirius. Sirius thinks you're Lily and James Potter's son. Regulus is dead and Bella is in Azkaban."

"That's a lot to take in. Will you be here longer?" Harry felt comfortable around her. It surprised him that she was him but it didn't bother him like he thought it would.

"I won't stay the night but I'll be here for awhile. You're not alone, Harry. You have people looking out for you even if you don't see it. Severus is trying to protect you, Draco will protect you once you give him a chance." Harry nodded and they spent time talking about meaningless stuff. She made him get some sleep. She didn't remember it until now but it didn't bother her. She knew she would change somethings.

○○○○

"Katerina you scared me," Severus said.

"How is school? Harry should be at school right?"

"That boy is a menace. Always getting into danger not worried about those trying to protect him. You wouldn't believe how much trouble he gets into. He's horrible at potions. Now there is a murder on the loose looking for him and a werewolf at school who I know is helping him." He looked over to see her laughing. "What's wrong Katerina?"

"You are perfect, I missed you." She kissed him. Yes, she did miss professor Snape. "I'm glad you haven't changed one bit."

"Will you be staying the night?"

"I can never deny you anything, my love." She said. She held him in her arms, he may pretend to be strong but even he had his weaknesses. She knew what kind of stress he faced at school. Harry had never made it easy, he couldn't deal with the stress. None of them could. They survived but one day she wished they would do more than that.

"Thank you." Severus led Katerina into his rooms. Katerina was content to just hold him.

"I love you, Severus. My beautiful lover. Do you want to talk about the school years since Harry had arrived? I know they have been stressful." Katerina ran her fingers through his hair. The years had been hard on Harry she could only imagine how bad it was for her loves.

"I don't think I know the definition normal since that child has arrived. He confuses me at every turn and I'm going to go crazy at all the danger he is in. It doesn't help that I feel alone because no one understands, how could they?" Severus wrapped himself in Katerina. She was everything. He knew soon or later she wouldn't look like she was now but Severus had a feeling she didn't change much from when she first saw him.

"I bet Harry is feeling just as alone. You are never alone Severus. I'm here and I'll always be here. Until the end, I promise."

"Thank you. I never thought someone would care. Not after my school days," He mumbled.

"I'm going to make some food." She moved them into this kitchen. "There are more people who care than you know. You deserve every bit of it. I know why you push people away. I knew it before we got together. I didn't know the exact reason than as I do now but I was alone. I could see it in you."

She let Severus think over she said while she continued cooking. She made his favourite. She liked cooking for them. Katerina wanted to take care of them.

"I find it hard to believe but I do. You were always honest with us," Severus said after they finished dinner. Katerina guided him to the bedroom. They needed sleep. She wanted to hold him.

"I admit that there are things I haven't told you. I don't want you to know my true identity until it's time for me to do so. How about a bath? You look like you haven't slept in years."

"It feels like it. I never thought I would worry about the boy. He looks exactly like James Potter. I care for him greatly." He allowed Katerina to pull him into the bathroom. She filled the bath. She was going to make sure Severus relaxed. It would be another long year. The werewolf would be nowhere as bad as next year with the Triwizard tournament.

"Into the bath with you. You still haven't told me about the last recent years. I want to hear it all. I'm here for you, I want to listen." She sat behind him working the knots out of his shoulder as she waited for him to speak.

"After I turned spy I became a teacher at this school. I promised to protect Lily's son. I never thought I would think of him as some other than her son. Other than James Potter's son. My early years I worked hard to get respect being much younger than everyone. I had shown everyone what Slytherin was capable of. Six years of the house cup and the Quidditch cup." He was quiet for awhile, Katerina took the chance to move her hands downwards. She asked a question she thought she knew the answer to but she wanted to make sure. She wanted to make sure he knew himself.

"Did you love Lily?" She asked innocently. Katerina felt him tense before she made him relax.

"I loved her but I would never be with her. She was perfect but she was the sister I never had. Even after our falling out she was still the sister I never had. I only loved her as a sister I can't think of her in any other way." 

They talked more before Katerina finally carried him to bed. He was limp from her hands and flying on cloud nine. He felt very vulnerable around Katerina but he knew with certainty that she would always take care of him.

....

"Maybe you could stop and see child me before that?"

"I will, I'll tell him some stories, take care of him. Then I'll be off to where I plan to be before I finally return to this date." She said pointing to her arm.

"That isn't long from now." 

"I love you." She gave him a kiss before she was off to see child Snape.

○○○○

"Who are you?"

"Katerina."

"Where did you come from?"

"All over the place. Severus, don't ever change okay?" 

"Are you a time traveller?"

"Yes. Would you like to hear some stories, It's late." She saw him nod. "You'll meet me again when you're seventeen, you cannot tell me you met me already. I'll show up a few times in your life. When you're 33 or 34 you'll tell me to come see you. Now onto the real story." He nodded.

"There was a man who had the ability to shapeshift. He didn't know about it until he was older. He fell in love with three men. One of them was a dark-haired snarky one who was intelligent, more so than anyone he ever knew. He was brilliant, but he kept his distance from everyone and everything. The man knew how it felt to feel alone, he had been alone ever since he could remember. He wanted to tell the dark-haired man that he wasn't alone, that he was loved. He was scared though, what if the dark-haired man didn't love him? He wasn't anyone special, he'd never be good enough for the dark-haired man.  
The man almost died but he was rescued by the dark-haired man and the other two men he loved. He was so out of it, he knew for sure he was going to die. The dark haired man though was a great healer, he made and improve medicine. It was that medicine that made him live.  
After almost dying the man told the dark haired man his feelings. He didn't know it but the dark haired man felt the same way.  
They loved each other and they had love from the other two men. The man always protected the dark-haired man, however, he could."

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know quite yet, I haven't seen their ending yet. Now get some sleep, you have a life to live and you will be amazing. I love you, always know that you're loved."

"Thank you for telling me these things." She gave him a kiss on his forehead. She gave young Severus a gift, he would reach his full potential in everything he worked at. She left again looking at the sleeping boy.

○○○○


	7. Chapter 7

"Katerina?" She had three men say at one time before looking at each other.

"How's Harry doing?"

"He is still out of it," Tom said.

"You took care of my mates, right Tom?"

"You took care of us. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Saving your heads from up your asses." She said.

"How so?" Remus asked.

"I was Harry. I am Harry, although I haven't been him in a long time. He really does love you all, he has no idea about anything really. He knows something, but not a lot about himself. Dumbledore made sure he never knew anything about himself.  
He doesn't know anything about any of you besides the basics. Severus is the potions professor who seems cruel but he has always respected. Remus is a werewolf who knew James and Lily Potter. Tom was the dark lord, known as Tom Riddle in his school days.  
Give him a chance though. He loves you, all of you. He'll treat you right, and protect you."

"You're lying about something?"

"I need to think on that, it's been awhile since I've been Harry Potter. He knows Tom isn't really a madman and spent a lot of time getting to know your sixteen-year-old self. He might know quite a bit about himself, it's hard for me to say. Was that it Tom?"

"I hate when you call me that. But yes that was it," He said.

"Where are you going after here?" Severus asked.

"This date, I cannot say what exactly happened to you, I always thought you died but maybe you didn't, I hope you didn't. It's not like I can pull you out of anywhere in your timeline. You have things yet to know, but maybe you didn't really die and I'll have my chance at a happy life with you," she said.

"We're not going to be staying there are we?" Tom asked.

"No we won't stay there, we will be going home. We have a family somewhere else," Katerina said.

"Katerina, I trust you. We will take care of Harry. I understand why you'd never stay the night with me. I know there is a man you consider your brother. He will be our family too, he makes you happy," Remus said.

"Are you becoming a seer on me, Remus? Are you both okay with that?" She asked them.

"Katerina, we love you. If we have a family it doesn't change anything. If they're your family they're our family that's how it works," Severus said.

"Thank you, I cannot wait until I can be with you again. It won't be much longer," she said. She kissed them all. "Whatever name Harry will go by he'll love you and protect you. Even if he is more protective of Severus than any other. He loves you equally."

○○○○

"This is it, isn't it Katerina?" They said when they saw her.

"It is, we'll leave after she does." She says. Let's go hide, she has to think you're all dead."

"I hate to do it to her," Severus said.

"It has to happen, you know that. I had fun on my trip, even if it was a long time without you. It all has to happen." They were in the shrieking shack, sitting.

"How do we know when she, you, leave."

"You'll know. Luna will probably come to get us." As she said that the ground started shaking.

"What's that?" Tom asked.

"My full power. I've always held back, but I was so angry, I would get revenge. I thought I failed you, and I wouldn't let that happen. I finished the war quickly. It was the least I could do," she said.

"Everyone was greatly impressed. I've explained it to them, they all understand that you had to leave and you won't be back. King stated he wants to talk to you. Everyone else I'll let them know you're happy and miss them but will forever be lost in time, at least to us." Luna said.

"Katerina, Severus, Remus, Tom," He said.

"What's on your mind, King?"

"You know, I gifted you your vampire abilities when you were young right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you will know me when you go back to the founder's era. I'll arrive back at the school hurt, I was one of your students you see. You gave me a choice and I became a vampire thanks to you, how you did so I have no idea. I don't regret it. The founders were always taking care of us. You and your mates won't die. You tend to go into hiding quite a bit. Cannot have people know you're not dying. You've always been really careful about not coming in contact with yourself. I think you'll enjoy your eternity. You always take care of everyone you can and help magical creatures when you can. I'm giving you the gift of being able to see any and all magical creatures. I know you'll want to help them."

"Thank you, King, may I ask what your name was?" She asked.

"You'll know, now you have somewhere to be. Your students miss you. You'll be gone for about a year from when you left. The new students want to meet you."

"Thank you, well see you when I see you," she said. She gave them a hug and they were gone.

○○○○

When they arrived Fawkes burst into ashes. Everyone but Katerina was freaking out. Katerina collected his ashes in her hands waiting for him to be reborn. She realized maybe some of them were freaking out because she returned. The Phoenix appeared again from the ashes.

"Will you still go by Fawkes or do you wish for a different name?"

~A different name~

"Alice? You are a girl, after all, I have no idea why someone named you Fawkes." 

~Alice then.~

"Katerina!"

"Oh hello Salazar, Helga, Rowena."

"These two wouldn't believe me when I said you'd be back," Rowena said.

"Of course not. Salazar wouldn't believe anything without proof, and Helga only believes what she sees. Let me introduce everyone. Salazar, Helga, Rowena, these are my mates Severus Snape, you know Tom Riddle he's a bit older now, and Remus Lupin."

"I'm not that much older, I'm only supposed to be in my seventies now," Tom said.

"You're still beautiful. Anyways. Severus, Tom, Remus, the founders Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw."

"It's nice to meet you all. Finally, Katerina brings her mates. She was too anxious for those years without you," Helga said she hugged them all.

"Where is Gryffindor?" Remus asked

"Dead," Salazar, Helga, Rowena, Tom, and Katerina answered.

"Why?" He said looking at Katerina.

"There was no proof it was me, Remus. But really he was an asshole. Calling me a whore and what not. Tried cursing me while my back was turned."

"So, wasn't excited about meeting the founder of your house?" Remus asked.

"I thought you were in Slytherin," Salazar said.

"I was originally was sorted into Gryffindor. I heard my parents were there and only heard bad things about Slytherin. It was set up that way. Anyways later I learned that Gryffindor wasn't trustworthy. My parents were in Slytherin. I was lied to and a failed blood adoption had me looking and believing I was someone else. After I killed that person off I was resorted into Slytherin for a year. It's really weird calling the houses like that when you're all standing here," Katerina said.

"Please tell me you're not going to pull your Gryffindor Golden Boy routine," Severus said as she turned into Harry.

"I have no idea what you mean Professor Snape. This is how I always am, It's not a routine. Why doesn't anyone listen to me," Harry said as he pouted. After glares from both Tom, Severus, and Salazar she changed into Antlia. Remus was laughing so hard.

"Are you okay Remus, you look like you're going to pass out," Antlia asked.

"I'm okay Antlia. Now explain it to the founders. They look confused," Remus said.

"Fine. I was born as a shapeshifter I guess that's the best name, In my time they're known as a Metamorphmagus. This is how I looked when I was born, at least the female version. According to my mother, I could never quite decide whether to be male or female. I can change to look how I want. Can we eat now? Travelling this far back always makes me tired."

"Will you cook?" Helga asked. She nodded. The seven of them made it to the come and go room.

"This looks like the manor," Tom said.

"That's because it is. I miss being there. I know you three don't miss it but you've just left." She walked into the kitchen and started cooking they all sat down watching her. After a while, she felt Moony get uneasy or maybe nervous.

"Moony? Talk to me?" He shook his head in the negative. "Moony," She said warningly.

^I found your brother I want to meet him but I won't do anything in front of strangers, he's a stranger.^

"I have terrible luck. Thank you for telling me Moony. Next time answer me when I ask the first time." She said she saw him lower his eyes in a submissive act.

"What was that about?" Salazar asked.

"I'm their dominant. They should listen to me. Remus does it because he's a werewolf, Moony is the name of his wolf. Severus does it because he likes giving up control and being taken care of. Tom does it because I'm the one who taught him not to bow to anyone, I was there most through his life. They all need to be taken care of, and I like being able to control something in my life, take care of someone, have a purpose. They're my life and always have been." 

"Who takes care of you then?" Salazar asked.

"They do. Now food." She made a lot more than she normally would. Remus, Severus, and Tom need more food than normal because of the battle and because of the time travel. She made them all plates before she sat down.

"Antlia, I cannot eat this much," Severus said. The founders looked over and he had the same amount of food they did, It confused them.

"Eat what you can. The battle drained your magic and the time travel takes a lot out of you. You need food to keep going until we can get down to our rooms I will see about making some magic replenishing potions later. I expect you all to rest," She said. They nodded and continued to eat.

"Antlia? That's what you're called right?" Helga started at the nod she got she continued. "I don't see how that's a lot of food."

"None of us had ideal childhoods. Remus has always eaten the most because of Moony. I don't normally eat a lot, I almost died about four or five years ago. The people I had to stay with tried staving me to death, It almost worked too if these three didn't save me. Would you like to continue your stories?" The last part directed at her mates. She changed back into Katerina at this. It was nice to change but she was Katerina now, she didn't feel as comfortable as she once would've.

"I grew up in an orphanage, I was a freak so the other kids made sure I didn't get food often. At school, my food was always laced with some potion or another so I had to be careful about what I ate. When I was older I started eating more. I kinda died and was in a state of unbeing for about ten years. I didn't have a body again until a few years ago," Tom said.

"I ate pretty well, in my childhood, it was less then it should've been since I'm a werewolf but it was the normal amount for a boy. After my friends died I was trying to look for a job. Werewolves aren't treated very well and I've never been able to hold a job for long, without a job I have no money, without money I have no way to feed myself."

Severus was glaring at her. He seemed not to know who to glare at switching between her, Remus, and Tom. She decided to tell the story for him.

"Severus grew up poor and from what I know most of the money his dad made went to alcohol. During his school days, four men who called themselves the Marauders made his life a living hell. It was a personal goal of theirs from what I've heard. After school, he joined a madman. He switched sides and well those ten years aren't pretty. Then Harry started school, he got into a lot of danger." 

"How are you alive?" Helga asked no one really knew who she was talking to.

"Magic. Switching topics, you are both Ladies and Salazar is a Lord, what are your plans for continuing your lines?"

"You have an idea. I know Helga and I are completely happy not having to find some asshole to marry," Rowena said.

"There are a lot of children who get abandoned or don't have good home lives. I've learned the hard way that most muggles don't do well with magic, I mean some are great with it, but most not so much. I know there is a ritual for blood adoptions, a correct one. My mother was adopted into her family. It has its benefits you'll have an heir. They will be blood-related even if they have connections to their original families, I don't know if that was just because who my mum was or not. You save them from a bad home life. You don't have to deal with any uncouth men trying to use you. No need to marry."

"We will see. How do we know what the student would think? We wouldn't force it on anyone," Helga said.

"Of course not. My mates and I are good at recognising abuse, everyone thinks they're good at hiding it but they're not. Tom can tell whenever someone lies. Remus's nose never fails, he picked out a traitor in a room full of people on a new moon. Severus has a comforting presence, not that he knows it. Everyone knows he won't treat you any different than anyone else, well unless your Harry Potter." She leaned against him with that, she knew how much he regretted that.

"Well, we should probably get going. Salazar already picked up his students for the coming year and has visited them all, we have yet to do so. We will gather your students for you Katerina," Helga said.

"Thank you. I feel so bad, I left them last year," She said. Helga gave her shoulder a squeeze before they left.

"You need your rest I probably should go too." As Salazar got up to leave Moony growled at him. Both Tom and Severus looked between Remus and Salazar not understanding what happened.

"You should probably stay, Salazar. Moony, calm, he won't leave," Katerina said.

"What just happened?" Tom asked.

"What do you think just happened?"

"Moony was upset when I moved but not when the others did."

"That's what happened exactly."

"Is- Salazar- Brother- what- Katerina!"

"You've always caught on the fastest, Severus. We really need some sleep though. You haven't done anything to my rooms have you, Salazar? Haven't turned into a potions lab?"

"You room is exactly the same way you left it, even with your weirdly super comfy bed."

"Thank you." She said. "Walk with us. Moony doesn't want you out of his sight but we need sleep." 

○○○○


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was orginally two different stories to follow Katerina but I decided to put them together. I don't know how much longer this story will be but I hope it will be ending soon. We'll see what happens.

After moving the five of them down to her rooms she fixed her bed to fit the five of them. She was unsure just how Salazar was her brother but she knew Moony wasn't going to be letting him out of their sights soon.

: Kate: Katerina cast in Parseltongue. Remus laid closest to the wall she was put in between Severus and Tom. On the other side of Tom was where she pulled Salazar down.

"Katerina, what are you doing?"

"That is an interesting question, Salazar. Remus doesn't want you too far away from us. You'll have to ask him about it when he wakes up. Don't even think about moving or I will curse you to this bed. Now sleep." She pulled Severus closer to her as she reached for Remus. Tom was already holding onto her tightly. She was home now. After all this time she found a home. Anna, Nagini, and Alice watched over them.

Alice went and grabbed Nagini the familiars understood that this was home now. Nagini being missing would disrupt it. It wasn't like Katerina on her adventure back in time ever came across the snake.

As the five wizards, the three familiars plotted until they had their plans laid out. Between the three of them, they gave the gift of Parseltongue to Severus and Remus. Anna and Nagini were planning to guard them all closely and being able to speak to them helped.

○○○○

Salazar was awake before Katerina was. Katerina knew as she always reached out with her magic when she woke.

"Will you explain it to me? Why Moony is acting like he is?"

"Moony isn't complex. To him, it's enemy, stranger, ally, family, or mates. Everyone fits into this category. Strangers are okay until they become enemies. He already knows who his mates are. You're not enemy as he wanted you here with us. We will wait for the others to wake before we say more. How are you feeling Tom?"

"Time travel is hell. We will not do this again."

"No we won't, but we may travel with Alice which isn't that bad. Good morning, Love. It's been awhile since I've spent time with you." Katerina kissed Tom good morning even if it was afternoon. It has been awhile since she spent time with her loves.

"It's afternoon, Katerina." Remus pointed out who woke next.

"Okay then, good afternoon Remi." She leaned over to give him a kiss. "I wonder how Severus is feeling. Time travel takes a lot out of you especially this far. You saw what it did to Alice." Katerina ran her hands through Severus's hair. She isn't surprised that he had yet to wake. Tom was more prepared as he had been here before, Remus is a werewolf so he naturally recovered fast, but Severus doesn't have any of that. It was a relative silence until Tom saw the familiars.

"Nagini?" Tom asked the dark serpent. She curled around Tom.

: I couldn't let my hatchlings get hurt. Go back in time without letting me know. Scare me, if it wasn't for the bird. I was worried what if something happened to you, of course, had to disappear in that loud place and people were dying. Do you know how I would feel if you died? I suffered through your insanity I'm not going to let you get like that again: Nagini ranted to them. She was very scared if something happened to her hatchling.

"I think we just met his mother." Remus pointed out. Katerina, Salazar, and Tom all stared at him in shock. Salazar was the first one to glare at the three familiars.

: What did you do?: Salazar asked the two snakes.

: It was the bird's idea. We gave the wolf and the shy one the ability to speak. Doing so we can protect them better. It's not like we can take it back: Anna said as she curled around her human. She nudged Katerina with her head. : It's good to see you home. He was worried and I started to think he was insane:

: Thank you, Anna. These are my other mates. I promised that you'd meet them.:

She felt Severus wake and turned to him. "Good afternoon, love. How are you feeling? What do you remember?" He buried his head in her lap obviously not wanting to wake up.

He mumbled something and she could only pick out the words "Salazar, brother, bed, founders, dream" Katerina gave a small laugh.

"No that wasn't a dream. We are in the founders time. We are home now." When he looked up at her she leaned down and kissed him.

"So, will you answer why Moony won't let me out of his sight."

At this Alice dropped a potion. Katerina thought she knew what it was but wasn't exactly sure.

"Um, Severus is this what I think it is?" Katerina asked the potions master.

"Well, Moony did say that Salazar was your brother. I didn't think it was this though. It is safe to use, it is acceptable," She smiled.

"Well, that answers a lot of my questions. So if I'm correct feel free to correct me Severus potions is your strength. This potion is a family adoption. It goes both ways. You'll be my brother and share the same traits as I do and I will be your sister," Katerina explained.

"Moony already identifies you as part of the family which is the reason he wouldn't let you out of his sights. He knows you're family but you're also a stranger," Remus explained as he was Moony. Ever since he met Katerina or Harry he had let go of his control over Moony. They were the same and he was much healthier doing so. He trusted Katerina.

"You couldn't share this fact with me?" Tom asked. He was glaring at all of them.

"Come on Tom. Don't act like you didn't know. You probably figured it out before Severus did. I know you too well."

"I deny everything." Everyone could see the amusement in his eyes. Katerina, of course, moved over and kissed him. She had missed her mates. It had been years since she had been with them. For them it was days.

"So why the potion?" Salazar asked.

"You can of course refused. Alice did just drop it on me and we did just tell you. It is up to you of course if you want to go through with it or not."

"It seems like there is more to it than that."

"I have vampire traits which I think is the biggest one. One of them is I will live forever and once I bond with my loves so will they. You being my brother means you'll be there along with us. You wouldn't have to have any children because the children I and my mates have would continue the family line. There are also the superhuman reflexes. Most vampires drink blood but I'm not really a vampire so there is none of that. You will always know where I am."

"What are the benefits for you?" Salazar asked.

"I get family. Someone who will be there and has no reason to leave. I will already be watching people die, I have been what it feels like my whole life. Everyone I left behind is dead in a sense. I may see them again but in a thousand years or so. I'm done with time travel for the most part. I'm home now," Katerina said. She leaned into her mates. It was emotional for her to talk about. To think about all the people she would be losing. Everyone she has lost.

"Disadvantages?"

"The whole live forever thing. You'll be our unwilling babysitter for any children we have. Have to put up with us and who knows who else. We will probably have to leave the school soon or later. People tend to take the whole immortality thing badly. So what are your thoughts?" Katerina asked him. 

"What do your mates think?"

"Katerina's family is our family. We all know how important family is to all of us. We wouldn't deny her of that. We all think family is important as we've lost it over the years," Severus explained.

"You were family when Katerina said you where her brother after she yelled at me for being insane. Not my brightest moment," Tom admitted.

"Not your brightest moment was when you tried to curse me a few days before you tried to kill Harry. Admittedly I should've not been there in the first place but I'm with you all no matter what." Remus and Severus looked at her as she was crazy. Tom didn't even seem to remember it. "I arrived at the manor. Tom tried to curse me and I took away his wand. He asked me who I was I told her and he called me a lier. Which isn't really nice. To think he has doubted everyone even with that gift of his. Trying to get through his head was hard but I took care of him and I left after he fell asleep." Salazar rolled his eyes used to Katerina by now.

"Anyways, I knew you were family before Katerina did. I'm sure she knew who I was talking about but still. I was the one who picked you out as family or really Moony did."

"I cannot argue with your insane logic. I accept. Just what am I getting myself into?" Katerina let out a laugh at that.

○○○○

[Years later]

Katerina Slytherin was a teacher at Hogwarts alongside her best friends Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Godric Gryffindor died awhile back by a mysterious incident. Salazar, Severus, and Remus all taught with them. Tom had spent two years as an apprentice under the six of them in training for becoming a professor to find out, he really didn't like it. He became a sort of counsellor as the muggles called them in the future.

Tom would plan all events, talk to students when they have problems, heal students, repair parts of the castle, help brew potions to help students for things like bad eyesight and as such. He spent a lot of time decorating Hogwarts and making sure that they had fun. Most arguments were solved with the help of Tom, they would sit and help the two talk through it. Anytime a wand was pulled against another student Tom would show up. He spent a lot of time creating spells, and after their four years arriving in the Founders time once and for all he helped build Hogsmeade a small town outside of Hogwarts.

The four of them were bonded. Katerina, Severus, Tom, and Remus all took Slytherin as their last name. Salazar had agreed to be Katerina's brother and was stuck with the four of them. Helga and Rowena had both Blood adopted two children by now. Helena and Simon were both children of Rowena. Athena and Alexander were both Children of Helga. They stayed at the castle permanently, which was a joy for the adults. During those years the four Slytherins had one child so far, named Regulus.

Katerina looked a bit different then she once did. Her hair was more of a dark brown with a hint of red and some black and blonde highlights, which looked strange to those of the time. She was still pale which some couldn't understand as she taught care of magical creatures, after all, she saw more than anyone else could. Her eyes were still the dark blue of her mother's. She still wore a corset and skirt every day for her outfit, and her hair was still straight and long. It was much longer than Helga's and Rowena.

○○○○

"The school year is starting again soon, loves," Katerina told her mates. They were in their rooms down in the dungeons, they had remodelled it and it was big enough for a family of 12 at least.

"Do you have all your students picked out?"

"Yes, I do. There is a girl named Litha she reminds me of someone I know. Sal, do you have all your students picked out?"

"Yes, I do. I found some more elves that are willing to join the Hogwarts Staff. Without them I wouldn't think we would've kept this place running," Salazar said.

"I still cannot believe that Tom is the headmaster," Severus said, trying unsuccessfully to hide his laugh.

"I'm not the headmaster, no thank you. No one should have that power," Tom said.

"You're much more than that. The Headmaster of our time was a joke," Katerina said leaning into her closest mate, who happened to be Remus.

"Is he the one the war was against?" Salazar asked.

"Yes," Severus said.

"Mummy."

"What is it Regulus?" Katerina said looking at her son, who came running into the room. No one was quite sure who out of her three mates was his father, Katerina knew it was all of them. She had invented a spell that would gift her with children from all of her lovers. Not that anyone knew.

"Me and Alice found a hurt centaur. We were wondering if you could help him," Regulus told his parents and uncle. Salazar was really just like a parent to him.

"Let's go and check it out, shall we?" Katerina said as she got off the couch. Severus was the one helping her up, her men got like this last time she was pregnant, it didn't matter if she didn't need the help.

"Who is this Reg?" Salazar asked his nephew. They were by the forest that surrounds the school.

"May the stars shine bright," Katerina told him with a little bow. She never lowered her eyes to anyone though. "My name is Katerina, these are my lovers Tom, Severus, and Remus, and my brother Salazar. You've already met our son Regulus."

"May the stars guide you, Katerina. My name is Fedor," The centaur said, he gave a little bow.

"Regulus said you're hurt, maybe there is something I can do to help. I promise I'm not as weak as I look. My Husbands are just overprotective," Katerina said.

"I broke my leg, it got caught. I haven't heard from my herd. We're still small."

"Here, let me see it." Katerina moved and saw his leg that got stuck, it was in an odd angle. She freed it and took the salve she had summoned to numb the pain so she could set it properly. After she finished that she healed it. "How's that?" Katerina said. They watched him slowly put his leg down and settle onto it.

"Much better, thank you, My Lady."

"If you need any help do not be afraid to ask, Fedor. Your herd is part of Hogwarts, and like every part of Hogwarts I'm here to help with what I can."

"We will let you know, Lady Katerina. I'll spread the word throughout the forest. We will help you with what we can."

"If you could protect the forest, I'd be ever grateful, we teach students here. Some of them like to wander, and I wish for them not to hurt anything, or themselves. In return I'll give you the forest as your herd's territory until either one stops existing," Katerina suggested to him.

"I'll speak to the Elders," He said.

"I will return in a week from now. May the stars never lead you astray."

"May the path always be clear," Fedor said as they parted. Katerina headed back towards the school.

"I didn't know we had centaurs here, my Kate," Tom said.

"There is a lot of animals in the forest, Tom. So many more than anyone could imagine. That forest is all life. I do not wish for someone to get hurt. Regulus, looking forward to the school year?" Katerina said.

"There will be a lot of students, right? Does that mean I'll have to stay daddy Tom?"

"There will be lots of students. You will probably have to spend a lot of time with Daddy Tom as the rest of us have to teach classes and they can be dangerous. We wouldn't want you to be hurt. You may sit in on some of our classes, they may be very boring though."

"That's okay, Mum. Thank you!"

"Let's get some lunch, you can tell us all of your adventures to us and then you can spend time with the others."

"Helena, Simon, Athena, and Alexander are all old. They don't like me."

"Why don't we talk about it with them. Severus, how are you feeling?" Katerina said looking over to him, he felt off.

"I was doing okay, now I feel weak." He told her. She moved and picked him up. If he's feeling weak he shouldn't be walking. She felt his forehead which felt normal. She couldn't see anything wrong with him. He slept the same amount he normally did.

"He smells off, Katerina. I have no idea what's wrong with him though," Remus told her.

"That's troubling, why don't we go inside for a bit. Maybe I can figure something out."

"Tom, Sal, Remus, you go to lunch with Regulus, please. I'll take him to the hospital wing and have someone bring us lunch. I love you." She kissed her lovers quickly as she left. She was sure Severus would've fought with her had he been awake. He had passed out which made her very concerned.

○○○○

"How are you feeling, Sev?"

"What happened? I remember asking you if I was okay and the next thing I'm here." He tried to sit up but she stopped him. She kissed him.

"When was the last time you had felt my magic? The last time we had sex?" Katerina asked. She couldn't say exactly what was wrong but she had a theory.

"I don't remember for the first part and it has been awhile for the second part," He told her. He felt embarrassed. Katerina ran her hands down his body without exactly touching him. It had been awhile since both. She felt about the no sex thing, it being closer to the school year made it harder and they didn't have a lot of time for their normal physical activities. She could see what her magic was doing to him and she loved how he looked. He was close to losing control. She pulled her magic back.

"What was that?" He asked her.

"My magic, I normally reach out to see how everyone is doing with it. The baby has made it difficult, or so I thought. She has been taking uneven amounts of magic from you three. Which has made it hard on us all of us. You were hit the hardest with it. She has interrupted my normal magic use. I've spent time correcting it while you were out. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner," Katerina said.

"It's not your fault, Love."

"Of course it is. Now I have a few potions for you to take and then we can go down to our rooms and have some fun. Tom said he solved the problems with the other children. Regulus will be staying with Helga tonight." Katerina gave him three potions. One of them restored his magic, the second one healed the magical damage, and the third one healed the physical damage that happens with harm to magical cores. After she was satisfied that he had taken them all and they did what they needed to do she picked him up and carried him down to their rooms.

"I love you," He said when he kissed her.

When they arrived in their rooms their other mates were there waiting for them. Katerina knew she had been neglecting them for a while. She loved sex with her husbands, she missed being public about it though. Salazar was in his own rooms studying.

○○○○

"Litha!" Katerina said as their oldest student and the kindest student dropped into the middle of the great hall. It was winter break and most had gone home to spend time with their family. Litha had been with them for ten years now, she was still only 17. Katerina took a deep breath, she knew what was going to happen.

She moved towards Litha, such a sweet girl. "Litha, it's Katerina. If you can hear me nod or blink twice if it hurts to speak. Do what ever is the least painful." Litha nodded. "There are a few things we can do. I can slow down the rate you are dying. You can die. Or I could save you. Saving you will cause you to be undead, it isn't a pretty fate. You would never die and you'd have to live on the life source of others. Light would weaken you. Hold up how many fingers you chose for your decision," Katerina said.

Remus, Tom, and Severus all knew what was happening. King told them so, they never though King was a girl though. Severus was explaining it to Salazar and trying to get him to calm down, along with their two children. Draco their daughter and Regulus, who was attempting to do the same thing. Remus was trying to calm Helga and Rowena, while Tom helped get the student away from the situation. Litha held up three fingers.

Katerina had a feeling of what was needed, so she followed her instincts. She summoned four potions, Sliver dust, and a sliver knife. She had been careful about it. One potion was a blood replenisher and the second one was the draught of the living death. She mixed the two together and with sliver dust, then she fed them to Litha.

The second potion she gave Litha after she seemed to fall into a coma. It healed her of all her wounds and had 13 drops of blood from Katerina. She fed that to her. She could see when Litha stopped breathing, unlike freaking out as she would have if she wasn't freaking out she fed her the last of the potions which was the cure of the draught of the living death.

Everyone left in the great hall watched Katerina. When they saw Litha stop breathing they started crying, it didn't even seem to get to Katerina. Her men knew it was because she was flying on instinct. After they watched her feed the fourth potion to Litha they say Katerina's hands on the girl as she started chanting, something no one could hear. Katerina gave Litha the gift of gift giving. Katetina knew what she needed to do next. She carefully picked Litha up and held her.

"Tom, we're going hunting. I'll explain later to the rest of you." Tom grabbed her from behind as Alice moved them to somewhere else, it wasn't greatly populated which was nice but she could hear some people around. Three or four, it was a perfect number for Litha and they all seemed healthy but on the edge of dying.

○○○○

"Is she King?" Tom asked. Katerina nodded, she watched as Litha open her eyes.

"Feed, follow your instincts. It's okay." Katerina said as she put the girl down, she has always been small. Litha looked at her before running off.

"Why did you bring me?" Tom asked.

"It's the new moon and Remus would be in danger and Severus is sane enough to deal with our children. It's been awhile but, how about some fun?" Katerina said as she lead them towards the town. There were only four people here. She knew Litha would drain them all dry of blood. She let go of all of her magic which make the ground shake a bit.

"What do you have in mind, my lady?"

"It's been awhile since we've had some fun," Katerina said, she was already floating in the air. Her magic didn't allow her to touch the ground she wrapped her legs around Tom.

"Litha is still a student," Tom said.

"She already knows what's going on, she's draining everyone out of life right now. And right now you're going to fuck me, in the middle of the road, it had been awhile since we've hunted," Katerina said as she laid back completely open for him. Even after all these years and having children she was as tight as a virgin. "Maybe you want me to take you instead? It's been even longer since then," She said. At Tom's nod she turned into her male parts.

She fliped them over laying in the middle of the road she pounded into her lover. He saw the look in her eyes and it was much stronger than it had ever been. He kissed her, she needed more dominance than this.

She smashed her lips on his and bit them she felt him get harder. She was violent in her sex right now, he loved her when she was like this, he was one of the only ones who could do well when she was out of control like this. He felt her come inside of him, he was still painfully hard but knew she had more in mind.

She pulled out of him before she went down on him, the pain was beautiful for her. It burned and she was streached so far, no preparation and no lube. She loved the feeling. She flipped them over and allowed Tom take control, she needed to submit right now.

She could see the houses in flames around her, they were so bright and as Tom finished inside her as he denied her of her own release. She didn't want it though. When he pulled out they dressed quickly and saw Litha return.

Katerina made a small slice on her finger with the knife she still had and held it out to Litha to take. She never would be with another sexuallly but she knew Litha needed a bit more of magic to take, Katerina's magic was endless. They saw Litha calm down and her eyes were red but no longer had an unnatural glow to them like they did earlier.

"How are you doing, my child?" Katerina asked when she pulled Litha into her.

"I killed them, didn't I?" She asked crying into Katerina's chest.

"Yes, you did. And you will probably kill again. You need life force to stay alive and blood is one of the major and strongest life force to keep you alive. You cannot die from now on. You died tonight. You'll have to feed regularly if you ever start feeling out of control let me know, we'll get you to somewhere similar to where we are now. After all you may have killed them but you did not know them and there was only four of them, it could've been much worse."

"What am I?"

"You're the first Vampire. It's a long story but we have forever to tell it."

"Does that mean you won't die?" She asked.

"Salazar stopped ageing the moment he agreed to be my brother and Tom, Remus, Severus and I all stopped ageing the moment we bonded. In a long time from now a son/daughter named Antlia will be born. Antila will never know if they want to be male or female. You gift her vampire traits. She won't be weak in sunlight, doesn't need life force to live. She finds three mates, travels back in time and finds her brother. And here I am. You'll be the one who helps me get there. Time is a confusing thing. Now lets head back," Katerina said.

"You and Tom had sex didn't you?" She asked.

"Tom, Severus, Remus, and I have done a lot of bad things in the future. Tom and I did the most. It's been a long time since we've destroyed something and have had sex like that. It will take awhile for you and Moony to get acquainted. Alice, please return us." 

○○○○

"What happened, Katerina?" Salazar asked as they arrived back. Moony was on edge she knew it, she expected it.

"Moony, come here," She ordered. The wolf slowly moved towards her, he has long since learned that not following a direct comand is dangerous for everyone involved. Everyone was surprised that she said Moony. "You're on edge, tell me why."

"She. Opposite. Dangerous," He said. Katerina was sitting next to Litha and pulled Moony onto her lap.

"Moony, she is different. You already know her, if you work with her it will do a lot to protect you. You're weak on the new moon, she's strong. Silver hurts you, it strengthens her. She weak in light, you're strong in light. If you work together it will be easier to protect. Something that hurts you strengthens her, something that hurts her strengthens you."

He nodded before he sniffed her. He nodded agaon before he returned back to Remus. Who looked really out of it.

"What just happened?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living, my wolf. Moony just signed you up to work with King here. He seemed to forget to mention that to you, didn't he?"

"Is she really?" Severus asked. His eyes were wide.

"Indeed," Katerina said. Everyone else looked confused. "From our original time my mother was approached by a vampire who went by the name of King. King is one of the reasons I'm alive today. We never knew who King really was. Everyone always knew King as King. Many though King was male, I myself fell into that trap. Well, we just met King. The first Vampire. Litha, don't worry about expectations of us. You don't have to be King, you are King. Be yourself, and if you ever need help the five of us are here for you."

○○○○

It had been a some hundred years since then. There two children had already had children and died. The Slytherin line was still going. Helga's and Rowena's death was the hardest on the six.

Salazar had lost that innocence he once possessed. They have all done bad thing and they all enjoyied it. They didn't do anything unless necessary. Godric still had descendants. Probably got a lot of different women pregnant.

Salazar had changed his name to Sal and they dropped their last names. If it was needed they would pick one of four, Slytherin not a name they could use as it was too well known even now.

Litha, or King as she went by now stayed with them, even now. She had changed people to protect them and only with their approval. Sometimes a vampire will go rouge and change people like crazy. King will kill the rouge and help the newly changed into the clan. She didn't keep strict rules and made sure they were safe.

Remus had spent a lot of time of helping vampires get along with werewolves. He did a very good job at it. He found stray werewolves every once in awhile. No one had any idea how they started but he took care of them. A few even lived with the vampire clan.

King and Remus always got along well together, but there will never be anything more between them. King had said she was happy to live forever with them as a friend.

"What's the matter, Katerina?" Salazar asked as he sat next to her.

"Hogwarts, she isn't doing well. We will have to go back soon and fix it back to it's original state, well as much as we can at this time."

"How bad is Hogwarts?"

"Pretty bad. Tell King she can send some of the youngers with us, and Remus too. I have to go a few places before I will join you all at Hogwarts."

"How do you know she'll accept us?" 

"Hogwarts always accepts us. We'll use Black this time for our last name. Now go get them and have a safe trip. I'll be there when you arrive," Katerina said as she disappeared. They were all used to her antics by now.

○○○○


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda forgot about this and I've had it ready for months or something like that. I feel bad not posting it earlier. I was going to make a third story but part of this is the start of the third story and I'll let it wrap things up. I have made it more into an ending (hopefully?) I hope you enjoy and again sorry for waiting so long.

"Where are we, Alice?" Katerina asked as she looked around. She saw a young woman barely Hogwarts age in the same room as she was.

"Hello, who are you?" The woman had a dreamy voice only Luna Lovegood could match. Her hair was a blonde that Luna had but her eyes were a bit harder. Not that she expected anything less, not in this time.

"Katerina. May I ask who you are?"

"Apollo," She said simply.

"How are you doing? You looked really drained. I can help you with that. I understand if you don't trust me though."

"The shells say I can trust you. If you wish to help, I'll allow."

"Shells are adorable, aren't they? You have quite a few here. They tend to stay near strong-willed people who have had a tough life and will have something good happen to them," Katerina said as she carefully guided her magic over Apollo. She felt some unwanted parasites trying to harm Apollo. Katerina carefully removed them and moved them to somewhere they cannot do as much harm. Katerina summoned some potions for Apollo.

"That's better, I never realised how weak I've been. I'm assuming you have more here to do than just that?"

"I never know exactly why I'm somewhere or what I'm supposed to do. I'm heading to this school called Hogwarts, I'm unsure if you have heard of it."

"I don't think I have."

"There are a few schools around like it called Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. They are all magical schools. They will teach you magic. You know the stuff you've hidden all your life and have done with the unexplained things you've done."

"Is this an offer to go to such school?"

"If you're free to. I understand that you could be married or what not. If you leave it would be for most of the year, and if you have nowhere to return once there you can stay there is a village to live in."

"There is a downside to this."

"There always is. I'm heading to the school to help restore it. It's physically safe but it needs to be reestablished. There is magic as it's a school for witches and wizards which will increase the danger. It is safe for all magical creatures, which can also increase the risks."

"I agree. You look at me like I'm something special." 

"You remind me of a really good friend I once had. Her name will be Luna. She looked very similar to her."

"You're a time traveller."

"Something like that. We should get going, I have a feeling my Husbands and brother will arrive there soon."

"You never gave me your last name."

"I have a lot. The one I will be going by is Black."

"What are the rest?"

"Riddle, Lupin, Snape, and Slytherin. I guess Potter is also an option, although I tend to stay away from that one. I have bad memories of that one."

"Well, I look forward to this school. I'm going to help rebuild it," Apollo said. They both grabbed Alice where they were transferred to the school.

○○○○

"Welcome back, Katerina," Severus said as he kissed her. "Who is this? You know she looks like -" he trailed off on that thought.

"She does. Apollo meet my husband Severus. Where are the others?"

"Throwing out some others, through the window it seems," Apollo said.

"I blame Remus. We should get in there. How many of the youngers are with us?"

"Just six. King said they were the ones showing magic and are young enough to go to Hogwarts. Also said that have more than enough control, as long as they stop by the hospital once a week. The students arrive today."

"Very well. Come along, Apollo. Time for you to meet the others," Katerina said as she carefully guided her into the castle. Katerina had already taken to thinking of Apollo as a daughter to her. It happened to her all the time and she missed every single child she had. Blood or not.

"Katerina, you're back soon," Remus said looking guilty.

"I don't want to hear, it. Sorting hat?" Katerina asked her mates from the future whose eyes all went wide. "Is that a yes or no?"

"I think I know where it is," Severus said.

"Of course he does. Remus go with him. I expect you two to returned unharmed and if you need me let me know," she said.

"Yes, My Lady," They said as they left.

"Salazar, go meet with the other professors I'd like to make sure we're all at the same place. I trust you won't be hurt or get lost, or do I need to send Tom with you?"

"That's not nice, My Lady. This is my castle after all," He said. 

"Apollo, this is my oldest Husband, Tom. You'll meet Remus more officially later. While you're here come to us when you need something. You're a ward of us, that is if you have no disagreements."

"No disagreements. There are a lot of different creatures here. You aren't exactly human but you're not a creature either," Apollo said.

"I'm unsure what I am, I've given up on trying to classify it long long ago."

"You look like pure magic, I don't think anyone would realise it. Does that mean you're Lady Magic?"

"You do have some impressive magical accomplishments, love," Tom said.

"I will not say that I am. If I am, I am and If I'm not, I'm not. I will not be something more than me though." They started walking to a great hall when an otter appeared.

"I'm not lost, we will meet with the teachers in half an hour. If Severus and Moony get lost try to find them before then," Salazar said.

"I feel stupid. Why did I not think of it, Tom?"

"What is it, my lady."

"Apollo feel free to continue on this floor, there are big doors which will lead into the great hall. We'll meet you there. Be careful around the youngers. We have to go find my other husbands." Katerina said. She headed towards where her two Husbands were with Tom following her.

"How do we get in there?" Severus asked

"With the help of us. I'm an idiot." 

"Don't lie, love."

They quickly got the sorting hat and moved back to the great hall. All the professor, youngers, Apollo, and her husbands were there now.

"Is there a reason you've barged into my school?" A man said.

"This isn't your school. The school belongs to the children. The school belongs to the founders. It's thanks to them, that this school is here and it's thanks to them that people like you don't damage it's reputation. A reputation that has hundreds of years behind it."

"Katerina, no hexing," Salazar said sternly.

"Can I set Moony on him?" She asked nicely.

"No, and don't you encourage her, Remus! You cannot use any of the youngers either," Severus said.

"No fun. So introductions I suppose," She said down on Remus's lap. Many of the men seem to think her improper. They went around introducing themselves, after the five Blacks finished the man who they've learned as Paul was the first to speak.

"Which of them are your brother in laws?" Paul asked her.

"Salazar is my brother but the rest are my husbands. You really do not want to call me a whore, all of those who have haven't lived a very long life and don't die peacefully."

"He would only be saying the truth," A woman named Rachel said.

"These are going to be long years aren't they, Tom? Sal, it sounds like the students have arrived." 

"I'll go get them, we have the hat now," Severus said.

"How did you sort the students? I'm curious," Salazar asked the man named Paul.

"They sorted themselves. There isn't anyone in Slytherin, who wants to be in a house of a dark wizard?"

"School resorting then. For your information Headmaster," Katerina spat the name Headmaster "Salazar Slytherin was much more respectful than Godric Gryffindor. Although, you could probably be related to him."

"Love, calm down. The school isn't going to be able to handle you losing control," Remus said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"The school is in shambles, Remi. It wasn't even this bad *then*." She said. Her husbands knew she meant the future. Severus came in with all the students. Katerina got up to address them.

"This will be very diffrent than what most of you are used to. There will be a sorting or resorting. Everyone will be put into one of the four houses by a non bias party. I know most of you've heard bad things about Slytherin but the house is just as respectful as any other house. My name is Katerina Black. I will be taking over the school for awhile. I see many of you seem to think this will be painful, I promise it won't be. I have experience running a school. Your name will be called and we'll place that hat on your head, he will sort you into your houses," Katerina said.

Many of the returning students thought it was stupid, why are they changing things, it's been this way since the founders time. Though some were welcoming the change. All the students didn't have anything to compare. They went through everyone who was equally sorted by the hat. All the houses were even. Apollo ended up in Hufflepuff, the youngers ended up in between each house.

"Hey, doesn't that boy look just like, Sev?" Katerina asked Remus who knew a younger Severus better than the others.

"Yes, he does. His name is Alexis."

"Do you think he could be?"

"Katerina, he very will could be. No you cannot ask him. Weren't you the one to keep track of them?"

"Yes It is only once they become adults does it register."


End file.
